Stalker
by Sofi Hummel
Summary: "Yo- Espera, por favor, dime que no me has estado acosando?" El momento de duda fue todo lo que necesitó. Kurt se desenrolló de su pecho de inmediato, yendo al otro lado del sofá. "¿Qué demonios?". Las actuaciones que Blaine debió haber visto.
1. Chapter 1

** Prólogo**

Blaine envolvió sus brazos firmemente alrededor de la cintura de Kurt mientras se besaban. Era verano finalmente y después de las últimas semanas agitadas del año, con las presentaciones, la preparación para las Nacionales, Kurt en Nueva York y la organización de los planes de verano, que había sido un largo tiempo desde que podían verse con el único propósito de ser sólo novios.

La familia de Kurt estaba fuera - Burt se había ido regañadientes por una emergencia en la tienda después de que los chicos hubiesen prometido comportarse y los dos tomaron el tiempo para estar juntos. Él y Kurt habían estado saliendo durante los últimos tres meses y la vida era increíble. Claro, hubo baches y discusiones, Kurt era una persona muy apasionada y Blaine admitió ser despistado en los avances sutiles. Pero trabajaron en ello; juntos.

"Mm"-Kurt se alejó, levantando una mano para cubrir la boca de Blaine que trataba de seguir a sus labios. "Hey, sólo déjame hablar. "

Blaine arqueó una ceja, pero se movió de nuevo, obediente, haciendo espacio suficiente para no estar tan tentado a continuar enlazando sus labios con los de su precioso novio. "¿Qué pasa bebé?"

"No, nada serio. Sólo quería decir lo afortunado que soy por tenerte." Y algo en la voz de Kurt - tan lleno de emoción – hizo que la garganta de Blaine se cerrara.

"Blaine, nunca imaginé que este tipo de cosas me pasarían a mí. Quiero decir, pensé que algún día me gustaría estar en una relación, que no estaba tan mal como para pensar que estaría solo por siempre o cualquiera de esa basura. Pero siempre imaginé que iba a suceder en algún lugar del camino, cuando me mudara a Nueva York para estudiar moda. Nunca imaginé que encontraría a alguien como tú aquí en Ohio". Blaine se acercó, pasando su mano suavemente por la mejilla de Kurt.

"Yo - Yo nunca imaginé que lo haría también. " murmuró. Kurt resopló un poco antes de continuar. "Y entonces llegaste tú, y después de todo lo que hemos pasado, ser capaces de encontrar uno al otro y ser tan felices, es como un sueño, Blaine. Y todos los días me despierto y sonrío, sabiendo que puedo verte y mandarte mensajes y besarte, y podemos ir a citas y .. y puedo simplemente tenerte." Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y Blaine movió su mano para limpiarla gentilmente.

"Te amo, Kurt."

"Yo también te amo, Blaine. " -Kurt se inclinó de nuevo, lo besó suavemente; presionándose gentilmente contra su cuerpo. Se tomaron tiempo para explorar la boca del otro, expresando su amor por el otro de una manera que las palabras no podían… Kurt se apartó y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Blaine, Blaine envolvió sus brazos apretándolo más y preguntándose cómo se las había arreglado para conseguir a ese hermoso niño. "Siento como que te conozco desde siempre, pero sólo han pasado unos meses. "-Kurt lo miró, moviendo la cabeza para besarlo de nuevo con rapidez antes de acurrucarse en su pecho, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el corazón de Blaine. Se dio cuenta de que Kurt estaba escuchando su corazón, algo que había admitido amar hacer. "Quiero decir, todavía hay mucho que aprender de ti, pero al mismo tiempo siento como si te conociera tan bien, como me conozco a mí mismo. "

Blaine tarareó de acuerdo, centrándose en como la cabeza de Kurt subía y bajaba con su respiración. Hubo otro silencio cómodo de nuevo antes de que Kurt hablara de nuevo.

"Pero eso no es nada comparado con lo bien que tú me conoces. Quiero decir, si no te conociera mejor diría que me has estado acosando."-Kurt se rió entre dientes, pero Blaine se tensó al instante. Kurt se dio cuenta, por supuesto.

"Hey, estaba bromeando."- Levantó la cabeza para mirar a los ojos de Blaine. Blaine trató de cambiar sus facciones por unas de indiferencia, pero nunca podía ocultar nada de Kurt.

"Blaine, ¿qué ocurre yo- ? Espera, por favor, dime que no me has estado acosando?" El momento de duda fue todo lo que necesitó. Kurt se desenrolló de su pecho de inmediato, yendo al otro lado del sofá. "¿Qué demonios?"

"No, cariño, no es eso, lo juro! " -Blaine se acercó, tomando sus manos.

"Te puedo asegurar que no estaba intencionalmente siguiéndote ni nada de eso, yo nunca haría eso. " -Kurt se relajó un poco, pero todavía lo miró con recelo.

"Entonces, ¿qué?, te cruzabas conmigo por accidente?" Blaine asintió y Kurt frunció el ceño.

"Pero yo nunca te había visto antes de que nos conociéramos en Dalton. "

"Lo sé." -Blaine suspiró."Kurt, yo debería haberte dicho esto antes, pero no sabía cómo tocar el tema sin sonar como ... bueno, un acosador. "-Kurt rió y Blaine se relajó, sabiendo que al menos Kurt iba a escucharle. "La primera vez que te vi definitivamente no estaba en la escalera de Dalton, la primera vez que te vi fue en septiembre de 2009 . "- Kurt parpadeó.

"Espera, ¿qué? 2009? Eso es más de un año antes de que me transfiriera! "

"Sí, lo sé. "- Blaine siguió observando a Kurt, esperando su reacción. "Ni siquiera puedo recordar lo que estaba sucediendo en ese entonces ... oh, recién me uní al club Glee, creo. Sí, eso es correcto. Entonces, ¿dónde me viste?" Blaine respiró hondo, sabiendo que la historia iba a tomar mucho tiempo para explicar.

**Hola gleeks, les traigo otra traducción "The stalker" está autorizada por su autora Sarah; espero que les guste, al inicio de la historia ella inlcuye que ama a Kurt y que Chris es un increíble actor, por lo que se convirtió en su inspiración para crear ésta historia y que no se pierde mucho del canon, al igual que ella amo a Kurt y sé que no somos las únicas, así que espero que la disfruten, por ahora sólo será el prólogo. =)**

**Los reviews son bienvenidos.!**


	2. Primera

**Primera**

Kurt regresó al lado de Blaine, trazando patrones de arriba hacia abajo en su brazo, que estaba alrededor de la cintura de Kurt. Blaine pasó un momento organizando sus pensamientos antes de comenzar.

"La primera vez que te vi, como dije, fue septiembre de 2009. Había estado en Dalton durante unos seis meses, tiempo suficiente para formar una buena amistad con Wes y David. David tenía una novia en ese momento cuyo nombre era Melanie ... "

" ... Está bien, Mel, estaré allí. Te amo. "David colgó y sonrió por un segundo antes de comenzar a golpearse en la cabeza de repente. "Soy un idiota!"

"¿Qué pasa, David? " Wes No se molestó en levantar la vista de su libro de texto mientras metía otro puño papas en su boca. Blaine alzó los ojos para ver a su amigo de pie y caminando de un lado a otro.

"Dije que iría a la escuela de mi novia esta tarde a recogerla, pero olvidé por completo que mi hermano me quitó mi coche por el resto del día. El coche de mi chica está en el taller así que le dije que la dejaría en su casa y pasaría algún tiempo con ella, ¿y ahora qué?"

Wes finalmente apartó la vista de su libro de texto. "Relájate. ¿No puede ir con una amiga?"

"Sus amigas tienen práctica de porristas y ella no entró en el equipo. Está un poco disgustada, es por eso que quería pasar tiempo con ella."

Blaine levantó una ceja. "Bueno, ya sabes que estaría feliz de llevarte.. "

"¿En serio?" David se volvió hacia él con entusiasmo. "Eso sería fantástico, gracias Blaine!"

Wes soltó una risita antes de Blaine se volviera hacia él. "Tú vienes también."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? "- Wes se sentó, empujando a un lado su libro de texto. "Tengo que estudiar, Blaine!"

Blaine ya estaba de pie, agarrando las llaves mientras David rebotaba de un pie a otro. "Sí, pero él irá a casa de su novia, querrá quedarse allí por un tiempo. Eso significa que tendré que ir a conseguir café o algo así y eso va a ser aburrido. Por lo tanto, vendrás conmigo."-Wes hizo un mohín y Blaine suspiró. "Trae tu libro de texto."

Wes agarró el libro y los tres chicos se dirigieron hacia la puerta. David fingió sonar una escopeta y los dos corrieron al coche, Blaine negándose a abrir hasta que ambos hubieran prometido no pelear. El trayecto fue más rápido de lo que Blaine había esperado - David siempre se quejaba acerca de visitar a su novia porque ella estaba muy lejos. Pero Lima estaba a sólo media hora de distancia y entre las travesuras de Wes y David, el tiempo pasó rápidamente cuando Blaine estaba afuera de una escuela pública.

"McKinley High? Nunca he oído hablar de ella." Se encogió de hombros, dando un paso fuera del coche y cerrándolo.

"Sólo la escuela pública normal." David miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido. "Um, parece que todavía están en clases" Su teléfono sonó y él lo sacó, leyendo el mensaje. "Ah, asamblea. Ella dijo que podemos entrar por la puerta de atrás, al parecer ya que estamos aquí hay algo que estaríamos interesados en ver. "

Él se encogió de hombros. "Puede ser, ¿eh?" Los otros dos siguieron a David en torno a un gran edificio y a través de una puerta que estaba entreabierta. Una chica estaba sentada en la última fila con unos pocos asientos vacíos a su lado y David se acercó a ella de inmediato, besándola rápidamente antes de sentarse.

"Hey, Mel" Wes se sentó al otro lado de David y Blaine sonrió cortésmente, Pasando por delante para sentarse junto a Wes. Nunca se había llevado bien con la novia de David, sobre todo porque no sabía que era homosexual y no se sentiría cómodo diciéndole. Y Blaine sentía que no podía ser él mismo alrededor de alguien con quien no quisiera pasar mucho tiempo.

Mientras examinaba la multitud de adolescentes, un hombre salió de detrás de un conjunto de cortinas y se acercó al micrófono. Melanie eligió ese momento para empezar a hablar de algo, pero Blaine apenas logró escuchar al hombre mencionar algo acerca de 'New Directions' y una actuación. La multitud parecía aburrida, pero Blaine se inclinó hacia adelante con entusiasmo.

Él siempre estaba de ánimo para una presentación y, si Blaine tenía razón en su suposición y éste era su club de coro, sería una oportunidad para inspeccionar a la posible competencia de las Seccionales. McKinley no había competido recientemente, de lo contrario Blaine habría sabido de ellos.

"Pero uh , necesitamos algunos nuevos reclutas. Ahora, podría decirles cuán genial es el club Glee, pero creo que a algunos de mis amigos les gustaría mostrarles en su lugar."

A medida que el hombre entró en la audiencia el telón se abrió y un pequeño grupo estaba allí de pie, vestidos simplemente con pantalones vaqueros y camisa azul. Blaine se dio cuenta de que el grupo parecía tener a todo el mundo - la chica con un poco de sobrepeso, el chico de la silla de ruedas, el atleta obvio, la chica que parecía una prima donna completa ( y la única en ponerse una falda en lugar de pantalones vaqueros ), la chica guapa asiática y el ... absolutamente magnífico muchacho.

Maldita sea.

Blaine sintió una sonrisa cruzando su rostro. Dalton era una buena escuela, pero muy deficiente en muchachos guapos, así que Blaine tomaba toda oportunidad que tuviera para mirar a los que encontrara. Y éste sin duda era un muchacho atractivo que mirar. Su piel era pálida e imposiblemente suave – ni un defecto a la vista. Era delgado, pero había un rastro definido de los músculos bajo la camisa apretada. Tenía el pelo estilizado a la perfección – haciendo a Blaine preguntarse si el chico podría batear para su equipo.

Pero después de unos pocos segundos de examinar el grupo, la música comenzó a todo volumen - y oh por…

Blaine se debatía entre cubrir sus ojos y ponerse de pie para ver mejor. Cuando vio primero al grupo había imaginado algo más parecido a las líneas _Black Eyed Peas_ o posiblemente _Journey_ - algo acerca del grupo parecía gritar _Journey_, para él.

Desde luego, no había esperado que _Push it_ fuera la canción de su elección, y no creyó que hubiera previsto la forma en que estos chicos estarían bailando.

Era nada menos que sugerente. Empuje desvergonzado, molienda, acciones sugerentes y respiración pesada, todo indicando el comienzo de una revuelta de sexo. Teniendo en cuenta que sólo eran cinco personas, estaban haciendo un trabajo bastante bueno.

Blaine había estado en lo cierto con su sentencia anterior - la chica de la falda era sin duda el líder del grupo, teniendo la mayoría de las vocales por sí misma. No había esperado, sin embargo, que ella sería la más ... bueno, _zorra_. Especialmente cuando vio que estaba haciendo todo en su poder para acercarse al atleta alto con el estaba bailando, moviéndose hasta el punto de _saltar sobre él_ ... Blaine se estremeció y apartó la mirada. Pero, por supuesto, sus ojos seguían siendo atraídos de nuevo a ese chico. Y de repente toda la obscenidad se fue, porque cuando él bailaba era sexy. Había una inocencia en él, como si nunca hubiera hecho nada como esto antes y no estaba muy seguro de qué pensar, pero Blaine podía decir que había más en él que eso. Y esas _caderas_ ... Blaine cerró la boca rápidamente antes de que Wes pudiera notarlo, no muy seguro de cuánto tiempo había estado abierta.

La mayoría de su baile parecía ser con la chica de piel oscura y Blaine sintió un pequeño brote de celos cuando el chico estaba bailando sugestivamente con ella. Oye, has visto el tipo una vez y él es probablemente hetero, lidia con eso!

Blaine ni siquiera había sido capaz de concentrarse en el canto y esperaba que Wes y David hubieran captado algo que les ayudara desde un ángulo de competencia. Todo lo que podía ver era el grupo formando una línea y empujando con sus caderas y Blaine trató de no ahogarse.

El atleta cantaba ahora, mirando nerviosamente a su alrededor. Blaine notó que su voz era definitivamente buena, y era por lo menos, un poco atractivo, así que eso era algo. Y parecía que el otro chico también lo pensaba así, chocando cinco antes de abofetear a su trasero? Blaine se mordió el labio, esperando con ansias que el tipo atleta no fuera gay- No es que importara, por supuesto. No es como si supiera que el otro muchacho fuera gay ni nada, ni siquiera conocía al otro chico, de hecho. Pero –

Toda la música fue sacada de la mente de Blaine cuando el grupo se dejó caer al suelo, arrastrándose por el escenario y ¿cómo se las arreglaba el chico para ser así de sexy? Blaine no lo sabía. Pero parecía que quería arrasar con alguien, sus manos recorrían todo su cuerpo de una manera que debería ser ilegal, y Blaine sabía que se volvería loco si esperaba allí sentado por más tiempo.–

Y entonces, por suerte, la canción terminó y llegó el completo silencio. El grupo estaba sin aliento y mirando como si no estuvieran muy seguros de qué hacer. Un segundo más tarde, un muchacho de pelo rizado se puso de pie.

" Siiiiiii!"

Con eso, el público se volvió loco, saltando de pie y aplaudiendo. Blaine hizo lo mismo, sin saber muy bien por qué estaba animando a algo que le había perturbado mucho. Pero sabía que era por ese chico perfecto que estaba sonriendo con vacilación, como si estuviera acostumbrado a tener tanta atención en él.

Y entonces la multitud estaban haciendo su salida y en todo el ruido y la prisa, el club Glee desapareció de nuevo a través de las cortinas. Blaine suspiró. Sabía que no habría sido capaz de hablar con el chico sin que pareciera raro - ¡Hola, soy un chico gay de escuela privada que acaba de chocar con su presentación y te encontró candente. ¿Cómo te llamas? - Pero ser capaz de mirarle fijamente durante un poco más de tiempo hubiera sido bueno.

"Blaine?"

De mala gana, Blaine se volvió su atención a los muchachos, sacando las llaves. "Sí, vámonos."

David y Melanie estaban conversando sobre algo mientras salían del auditorio, dejando a Wes libre para inclinarse y murmurar al oído de Blaine, "Viste algo que te gustó allí, ¿verdad?"

Blaine sabía que se estaba sonrojando, pero hizo caso omiso a su amigo mientras entraban en el coche. Mantuvo los ojos bien abiertos mientras salía del estacionamiento, a sabiendas de que las posibilidades eran escasas, pero lo hizo de todos modos. Sólo por si acaso.

"No puedo creer que hayas visto eso!" Kurt enterró su cabeza en el pecho de Blaine, avergonzado.

Blaine se rió entre dientes, acariciando su pelo suavemente. "No lo hiciste voluntariamente, supongo?"

"De ninguna manera." Kurt se estremeció.

"Rachel quería a Finn y que nuestra primera actuación complaciera al cuerpo estudiantil para que pudiéramos actuar para ellos más seguido. En ese tiempo el club de celibato estaba de moda y Quinn era la líder

"¿No quedó embarazada de todas maneras?"- Blaine interrumpió.

Kurt suspiró. "Sí, lo sé. Estúpida escuela. De todos modos, Rachel quería que Finn viera que el celibato era una idea estúpida así que puso la actuación en marcha, llevando a Quinn, Santana y Brittany a unirse al club."

Hubo un silencio cómodo antes de que Kurt volviera a gemir. "Sin embargo, realmente me gustaría que no hubieras visto eso."

Blaine no pudo evitar reírse. "Kurt, sólo te dije que creí que eras sexy desde el primer momento en que te vi y te quejas?"

Kurt levantó la cabeza, con los ojos encendidos. "Bueno, creo que eso no es tan malo, murmuró, inclinándose para besar a Blaine de nuevo. Blaine dejó profundizar el beso, pasando sus manos por el cabello de Kurt antes de que se apartara.

"No tan rápido. Tiene más historias que contarme, señor"

Blaine rodó los ojos, pero obediente, volvió a pensar en el próximo recuerdo antes de darse cuenta de que no era en realidad una actuación y se preguntaba cómo iba a explicar eso.

**Quiero hacer un concurso, en sus reviews quiero que pongan lo que creen que pasará posteriormente (dónde creen que Blaine haya encontrado a Kurt)**

**Veré quien puede acertar. ;)**

**Hola klainers sensualones, lamento la demora actualizando, la escuela consume mi tiempo y energía =( enserio lo siento, actualizaré éste fic 2 veces por semana una vez que mi exámenes hayan terminado (a partir de la siguiente semana)**

**Y mañana actualizo "In the town of Lima, Ohio", gracias a quiénes leen las historias, lamento hacerlos esperar.**

**Dejen sus reviews, que tengan linda semana. =)**


	3. Segunda

**Segunda**

"Así que no pasó mucho tiempo después de eso, cuando de hecho te volví a ver. Excepto que ésta vez no cantabas y no me colé en tu escuela, no realmente. "

Kurt se rio, un sonido que se las arreglaba para enviar un escalofrío por la espalda de Blaine. Alzó la mano para enredar las manos en los rizos de Blaine, tarareando en voz baja mientras lo hacía. "Entonces, dilo."

"Gracias de nuevo por hacer esto, Blaine. "

Blaine sonrió. "No es un problema. " Aparcó fuera del mecánico y David saltó del coche, dejándolos a él y Wes esperando. El mecánico de Melanie estaba justo fuera de Westernville y, por alguna razón, Blaine había ofrecido su coche de nuevo para llevar a David a recoger el coche, siguiéndolo a Lima para que pudiera entregarlo, luego llevar de nuevo a David a Dalton. ¿Por qué Melanie no podía llevarlo por sí misma?, Blaine no sabía ... o no le gustaba especular, él no creía en la gente hablando mal de otra gente a sus espaldas . Aunque a veces Melanie…

El coche se retiró del mecánico y Blaine siguió, agitando con la radio de brazos cruzados hasta que Wes hablaba. "Así que, acerca de la actuación del otro día - "

Blaine gimió. "Wes, no otra vez. Sí, pensé que era atractivo. No, no voy a seguirle la pista. Y no, no quiero que David utilice las ' fuentes ' de Melanie para saber si es gay o no."

"Lo es."

"Yo - ¿en serio?"

Wes asintió. "Y no, no la hice de detective. David estaba hablando con Melanie sobre la actuación y la reacción de la escuela y ella mencionó que la jefa de animadoras y sus amigas estaban amenazando con empañar su reputación con, en sus palabras, " hacer lo que hizo el atleta uniéndose al club perdedor con la chica negra, el tipo silla de ruedas, la chica tartamuda, RuPaul y el marica. " Blaine hizo una mueca y Wes miró arrepentido "Debí haber cambiado eso, lo siento."

"No, está bien. Sólo odio la idea de que lo llamen de esa forma." Hubo un momento de silencio, donde Blaine dejó que sus pensamientos vagaran antes de preguntar vacilante: "Entonces, ¿No escuchaste su nombre? "

Wes negó con la cabeza. "Lo siento. Estoy seguro de que podríamos averiguarlo, si realmente quieres saber. "

"No te preocupes. Como dije, nada saldrá de esto" Blaine centró de nuevo su atención en la carretera y por suerte Wes captó la indirecta, asumiendo el control de la radio y buscando una buena canción.

_Blaine se quedó con sus pensamientos, que eran, por su puesto, en torno a ese chico. Así que, él es gay. Eso no cambia nada, excepto que hay otro chico gay en Ohio, que está en un coro, y que, ni siquiera sabes lo bien que canta porque ningún solo le fue dado. Olvídate de eso, ni siquiera sabes su nombre!_

El coche de Melanie se detuvo en un camino de entrada y Blaine se detuvo a un lado de la carretera. Melanie salió de la casa, chocando los labios con David y Blaine y se alejó. Nunca había pensado muy alto de la chica, pero ahora que había oído lo que pensaba del club Glee en McKinley, realmente no quería pasar mucho tiempo con ella. Pero no se parecía a lo que estaba sucediendo. "¡Chicos!" David hizo un gesto hacia ellos y Blaine y Wes salieron a regañadientes del coche y se acercaron para a unirse a ellos. "Aparentemente McKinley está haciendo un lavado de autos hoy, y a Melanie le encantaría si pudiéramos ir a apoyar a sus amigos. "

Blaine frunció el ceño. "No lo sé, ¿para qué es la recaudación de fondos?"

"Bueno, yo sólo voy porque mis amigas porristas van a estar ahí." Melanie se echó el pelo hacia atrás y Blaine reprimió el impulso de estremecerse. No era tanto que no encontraba a las mujeres en top atractivas, pero cuando llevaban tops reveladores y faldas cortas como esa, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. "Pero al parecer, el club perdedor necesita dinero para que puedan hacer bien su actuación. "

Blaine levantó una ceja. "Su Glee club necesita dinero?"

"Si. Como si me importara, pero el coche necesita un lavado y podré pasar el rato con mis amigos y presumir a mi chico." Se volvió a besar a David otra vez que parecía un poco incómodo. Blaine aprovechó la oportunidad para disparar una mirada a Wes quien se encogió de hombros.

"Claro, vamos. Sólo lidera el camino."

David y Melanie se subieron en su coche, Wes y Blaine regresaron al suyo. Blaine trató de decirse a sí mismo que sólo estaba haciendo esto para apoyar al grupo, no por ver al chico de nuevo. Pero a juzgar por la sonrisa de Wes, no convencía a nadie, y mucho menos a sí mismo.

"Escúpelo, Wes. "

Wes levantó una ceja, tratando de parecer inocente. "Estaba pensando que tu chico - "

"Él no es mi chico, " Blaine escupió entre dientes.

"Está bien, está bien. El chico que estabas viendo el otro día podría estar allí y podrías llegar a hablar con él."- Wes se detuvo por un segundo. "Blaine, eres un gran tipo, pero sigues cerrándote a ti mismo a la posibilidad de encontrar algún día a alguien. Este chico gay y, por lo que creo, el único en su escuela. Si tienes una oportunidad para conocerlo, tal vez, deberías tomarla."

Blaine se encogió de hombros. "No voy a perseguirlo, Wes, si nos encontramos, bueno, entonces genial. Pero por lo demás estoy perfectamente feliz tal como soy. "

Wes estaba a punto de replicar cuando se quedó boquiabierto. Acababan de doblar la esquina y McKinley estaba a la vista, donde el estacionamiento de enfrente se había transformado en un lavado de autos. Un lavado de autos a cargo de animadoras con poca ropa en faldas y tops de bikini, y Blaine rodó sus ojos.

"Wes, estás babeando."

Su amigo cerró su boca, luciendo avergonzado. "Esto es injusto, ¿sabes?"

Blaine levantó una ceja cuando se detuvieron en el lote. "¿Y eso, por qué?"

"Eres gay y David está en una relación. No puedo hablar de lo buenas que están las chicas con alguien"

No puedo evitar reír ante el chillido de Wes. Al salir del coche, le entregó su dinero a una de las porristas antes de haber sido informado de que serían unos diez minutos y que tendrían un asiento para ' ver el espectáculo ", y Wes estaba muy feliz y por supuesto, de acuerdo.

Blaine y Wes se dirigieron a una zona de sombra y se sentaron. Los ojos de Wes revoloteaban locamente entre porristas, dejando a Blaine libre de mirar alrededor sutilmente por el chico. Su ojo captó a la chica de piel oscura que había visto en la actuación, y mientras se movía a un lado ... _lo vio_.

La sonrisa en su rostro fue suficiente para sacar a Wes de sus fantasías. "Oh, yo conozco esa mirada. ¿Dónde está?"

Blaine hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección al muchacho y Wes miró rápidamente antes de mirar a Blaine. "Um, sí. Bueno, es un atuendo interesante. "

"Me gusta," murmuró Blaine antes de que pudiera detenerse. Ignoró la risa de Wes y volvió de nuevo los ojos al chico que estaba vestido con una chaqueta larga blanca con una corbata de lazo. Blaine admitió que probablemente no era el mejor traje para el lavado de autos, o algo que el mismo Blaine usaría. Pero de alguna manera, funcionaba en el chico.

Y, oh sí, él era definitivamente gay.

"Kurt!"

La diva de su actuación de _Push it_ llamó desde unos cuantos coches más y el chico miró hacia arriba. Los ojos de Blaine se agrandaron. _Kurt_.

"Sí, Rachel?, "-llamó de vuelta, luciendo irritado.

La chica- Rachel, al parecer - le preguntó algo, pero Blaine había dejado de prestar atención al segundo en que el muchacho había hablado. Esa voz ...

Blaine nunca había sido una de esas personas que creían en toda aquella campaña sobre ' la voz de un ángel ', pero esto era muy muy cerca. Su voz era definitivamente más alta que la mayoría de los chicos de su edad - no es que Blaine supiera su edad, tampoco- y al borde tenía lo que sonaba como si pudiera cortar a alguien con sólo palabras por sí solas. Y Blaine supo en ese momento que tenía que escuchar a ese chico cantar. Correctamente. Sólo que no sabía cómo.

Kurt y la chica de piel oscura estaban hablando en voz baja acerca de algo y Blaine miró hacia otro lado, porque no quería dar la impresión de estar mirando si Kurt llegara a mirar a su dirección. Hasta el momento, estaba bastante seguro de Kurt no lo había notado y pensó que podría ser algo bueno. Bajó la mirada a su atuendo - jeans y una camiseta negra - y decidió que no era tan malo, pero no era exactamente impresionante. Entonces se preguntó por qué le importaba en absoluto, no era como si estuviera interesado en el chico o –

Un fuerte sonido interrumpió sus pensamientos y la cabeza de Blaine se disparó a ver el agujero gigante en el parabrisas del auto de Kurt, Kurt mirándolo en shock. Su mano voló a su boca, preguntándose qué había sucedido.

Kurt levantó la vista y miró a la chica de piel morena. "Rompiste mi parabrisas! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Acabas de romper mi parabrisas! "Su voz se había elevado en rango y sonaba cerca de histérica y absolutamente furioso. Los ojos de Blaine estaban muy abiertos - ¿qué diablos pasó ahí?

" Sí, bueno, tú rompiste mi corazón!"

La muchacha giró y se alejó. La cabeza de Blaine tambaleaba, pero las piezas se unieron rápidamente. Claramente Kurt no estaba tras esa chica- lo que hizo que Blaine se preguntara – si ya había salido- tenía una especie de flechazo con él que acababa de ser destruido.

Volvió su atención de nuevo a Kurt que estaba mirando detrás de ella, luciendo completamente perdido. Blaine podía ver la comprensión amaneciendo en su rostro y suspiró, mirando el parabrisas. Todo su cuerpo se desplomó y todo lo que Blaine quería hacer era ir ahí y abrazarlo.

Kurt buscó en su bolsillo y sacó su teléfono - probablemente llamando a un miembro de su familia o el mecánico, Blaine pensó. Mientras observaba al chico a hablar, su cara pálida, una animadora se detuvo frente a ellos. "Tu carro está listo" ronroneó ella, volteando la cola de caballo de nuevo. Blaine sonrió cortésmente, disparando a Kurt una última mirada. Estaba apoyado en el capo de su coche, demasiadas emociones cruzando su cara como para descifrarla y Blaine odiaba lo impotente que se sentía mientras seguía a Wes a su coche.

"Espero que esté bien"- murmuró Wes mientras entraban y Blaine lo miró, sin darse cuenta de que Wes había visto lo que pasó. "Pobre chico."

Blaine asintió y se retiró del estacionamiento - David llegaría a casa más tarde . "Sí, no se lo desearía a nadie."

Blaine se acercó y secó las lágrimas de la cara de Kurt. "¿Recuerdos difíciles?"

Kurt resopló y asintió. . ."Sí, no había salido en ese entonces - a pesar de que todos sabían de todos modos - y Mercedes estaba enamorada de mí, no me había dado cuenta, quiero decir que me pareció genial que por fin tenía a alguien con quien salir. Y entonces ella lo malinterpretó y entré en pánico y ... " él agachó la cabeza y murmuró algo incomprensible.

"¿Qué fue eso, cariño?"

"Le dije que estaba enamorado de Rachel. "

Blaine se mordió el labio, tratando unirlo todo "Um ... ¿por qué? "

Kurt negó con la cabeza, mirando hacia arriba con una sonrisa. "Puedes reírte, sé que es estúpido. Ella me descubrió mirando en dirección a Finn, pero afortunadamente Rachel estaba allí y ella asumió que era ella, y dije que sí."

Blaine puso d Kurt de nuevo en sus brazos. "Bueno, ustedes dos se las arreglaron, cierto?".

"Por supuesto, le dije la verdad - momento muy emotivo para los dos - y ella ha sido mi mejor amiga desde entonces. Sólo me sentía terrible pensando que no podía ser lo que ella quería."

Blaine besó la parte superior de la cabeza. "No lamentes lo que eres, nunca. Porque si fueras hetero, no serías la magnífica, sarcástica, feroz y absolutamente maravillosa persona a la que felizmente puedo llamar novio. Además, Mercedes y Sam están muy bien juntos, así que ella es feliz ahora."

"Lo sé." Kurt levantó la cabeza para otro beso. "Siempre sabes qué decir, ¿no es así?"

Blaine asintió, guiñando un ojo. "Es parte del trabajo, cariño."

Kurt le golpeó suavemente. "Tienes una autoestima muy elevada, cariño", se burló y Blaine se rio entre dientes.

Hubo un momento de silencio cómodo antes de que Blaine frunciera el ceño. "¿Cómo le explicaste eso a tu padre? Quiero decir, supongo que era él con quién estabas hablando. "

"Si. Sólo le dije que algún idiota estaba lanzando piedras alrededor y una de ellos fue a través de mi parabrisas. Por supuesto que quería un nombre así que le dije que era alguien de otra escuela y no estaba feliz, pero lo arregló de todos modos."

Kurt se encogió de hombros. "Todo está en el pasado ahora. Hablando del pasado ..." dio a Blaine una mirada significativa . "Creo que tienes que contarme más. "

Blaine rodó los ojos. "Está bien, está bien. Siguiente Historia".

**Lamento muchísimo la demora con éste capítulo, juro que terminaré el fic, es sólo que tengo bastantes cosas que hacer y me castigaron mi computadora por un tiempo, lo siento mucho en serio, adoro esa escena, simplemente me hace querer correr a abrazar a Kurt *-* se veía tan pequeño y adorable. **

**En fin Agar estuvo correcta, bien! espero que puedas predecir la siguiente (lo cual harás, lo sé)**

**Espero sus reviews.**


End file.
